


Progress

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: He had commanded that she hunt the surrounding woods for spies.She returns some hours later, bloodied blade in one hand and dragging two dead rangers by their hair behind her.





	Progress

She had learned to handle the blade with little effort.

He had commanded that she hunt the surrounding woods for spies.

She returns some hours later, bloodied blade in one hand and dragging two dead rangers by their hair behind her.

He knows that in life, she could not have accomplished such a thing.

She is making progress.

“Chrissa.”

“ _Yes, my Prince?_ ”

“How does it feel to wield such might?”

“ _I feel nothing, my Prince._ ”

“I thought as much. With this, this new strength you have will only grow.”

It is faint, but he believes that he sees a smile.


End file.
